<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death Knell by MistressofMimics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916313">Death Knell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics'>MistressofMimics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darksiders (Video Games), Neopets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Crossover, Crows, Gen, Horseback Riding, International Fanworks Day 2021, Nephilim (Darksiders), Non-Canonical Character Death, One Shot, Post-Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005), Pre-Darksiders II, Royalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Death had come to Neopia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Death &amp; Dust (Darksiders)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death Knell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a second all the World of Neopia fell silent as Death rode into the Kingdom of Meridell. The silence was split by the harsh cawing of a crow, Dust, Death's guide and travelling companion. Death's voice was deep and dark as the grave when it emanated from behind the cracked skull mask that the Horseman wore. "Dust, time to make yourself useful. Find Castle Meridell." </p><p>Death had come for King Skarl the First.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may get around to writing an extended version and adding it as a second chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>